1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle body attached to machine tools and a machine tool to which the nozzle body can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been suggested a machine tool which acts as a turret-type cleaning machine (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3065905). The machine tool disclosed in the Japanese Patent No. 3065905 has a manifold 46 at the center of rotation of a turret 14, and supplies fluid to a nozzle 40 through a flow path 54 branching off of the manifold 46, with a valve assembly 62, a housing 66, and a shaft nozzle 74 interposed in the flow path 54. When the turret 14 is rotated to index a cleaning tool 18, a cam member 122 cams a pin 114 of the valve assembly 62 to move the valve assembly 62 to open position. On the other hand, when the cleaning tool 18 is not indexed, the valve assembly 62 is biased closed by a spring 110.
However, the machine tool of the Japanese Patent No. 3065905 has a complex construction around the turret 14 and around the periphery where the nozzle is mounted. For this reason, replacement of a valve member and a nozzle and changing between a nozzle and a cutting tool require a long time. Furthermore, the nozzle is mounted to the shaft nozzle inserted in a tool holder. In addition, since the shaft nozzle is supported by the housing 66 at a position separated from the tool holder or spindle, its rotational oscillation can increase.